Mirage
Mirage is one of the primary villains of the Aladdin television series. A devious goddess of evil, Mirage is a highly accomplished sorceress. She is a major player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and the second Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Initial Conflicts with Mumm-Ra Prior to the events of the war, Mirage helps trap the villainous mummy, Mumm-Ra, in a prison. However, the pharaoh, Rameses, frees Mumm-Ra due to grief after the death of his son. One of Mumm-Ra's first actions is to ensure Mirage's defeat. To this end, he orders his minions, Grune and Slithe, to wipe Mirage out. Mirage takes down a small squadron of Slithe's men, using her magic to overwhelm the infantry and walker divisions. She summons a team of goblins to wipe the generals out, but Grune disintegrates them with his club. Grune attacks Mirage herself, only to be disarmed; Mirage is more than ready. The generals retreat, but Mirage becomes aware of the newfound threat to her life. Affairs in Agrabah As Mumm-Ra's attack leaves her somewhat dazed, Mirage takes refuge in Agrabah, run by Abis Mal and Mechanicles. The two lesser villains cede most of the control of the city to her. Mirage also adds Ayam Aghoul and the Mukhtar to the alliance's number, hoping to secure her power. Mirage arrives just in time to encounter the forces of Skeletor, a powerful sorcerer trying to take over most of the world. Mirage acts quickly, downing one of Skeletor's warriors with her magic. She is helpless, however, to stop Skeletor and his minions from mowing down her henchmen one by one. Mirage's main opponent is Evil Lyn, Skeletor's second-in-command. Mirage tries to deal with Lyn indirectly, summoning a massive dragon. But Lyn is not intimidated and disintegrates the dragon with little effort. Outclassed by the sheer number of opponents, Mirage flees Agrabah. Queen of the Jungle Mirage flees into the wild, hoping to weaken Skeletor's alliance by taking out the members one by one. She hires the spider, Anansi, to kill off Skeletor's most deranged warrior, Beast Man. The spider dies in the process. Mirage then travels to the Pridelands, allying with Zira so they might take down Mumm-Ra. Nonetheless, Mirage reveals her presence to Mumm-Ra when she sends the tracker, Kaynar, packing. This move also puts off one of Mirage's new allies, Shere Khan, all the more. But Khan is defeated when Beast Man follows Mirage to the Pridelands. Skeletor's warrior flees, leaving Zira the opportunity to hire Tublat. Mirage is pleased with this new movement. Vs Mumm-Ra Mirage and Zira enter the spirit realm in hopes of killing Mumm-Ra. During the fight, the mummy transforms into Mumm-Ra the Everliving and kills Zira. Mirage summons her fire cats to kill him, but he merely absorbs their energy. Mirage tires of the fight and unleashes her most powerful magic. Mumm-Ra struggles to maintain his position, but Scar emerges from the spirit realm and knocks him away. Mirage flees the spirit realm, repudiated by Scar. She vows to return. Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Mirage's Alliance Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Snow Queen Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Mirage Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Sorceress Category:Lucifer Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Mirage's Alliance from Disney Villains War Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Ursula's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:The Dark Dragon Alliance in Disney Villains War